Final Cutter
|caption = Kirby using Final Cutter. |universe = |user = |effect = Kirby takes out a silver blade and leaps into the air with it before bringing it down with a large blue wave. }} Final Cutter ( ) is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Kirby pulls out the Cutter, a silver blade similar to a scimitar, and jumps up into the air with it before descending quickly with the cutter in front of him. Opponents hit by Kirby as he jumps upwards are dealt 4% damage with weak upward knockback, but Kirby also has a sweet spot at the peak of his jump that deals 8% damage and additional knockback to opponents hit. Similarly, opponents hit on the way down are heavily meteor smashed and dealt 4% damage, and Kirby has a sweet spot at the beginning of his descent that deals 8% damage and additional knockback to opponents hit. When he lands, he releases a blue energy wave projectile from the blade that travels quickly forward, disappearing after travelling a decent distance. The wave travels through opponents and continues to travel straight forward when no platforms are underneath it, and opponents hit by the wave are dealt 5% damage with weak knockback. This move is a very effective recovery move; not only does it travel a considerable vertical distance, but Kirby is also able to grab ledges when descending, and he can be veered slightly left or right for almost its entire duration. However, the move cannot be canceled, so Kirby must beware when using the move in midair with no ground beneath him as he will not stop the move during the descending portion of the attack. Origin using Final Cutter in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror.]] The Final Cutter first appeared as a special move in Kirby Super Star used with the Cutter ability, one of Kirby's recurring Copy Abilities in the ''Kirby'' series that originated in Kirby's Adventure. The attacks of this ability revolved around the Cutter, a curved blade that returns to Kirby when thrown. However, when Kirby was close enough to an enemy while attacking with this ability, the normally ranged Cutter technique would become a rapid slashing combo attack known as the Cleaving Cutter (an inward chop, then a turning inward-upward 180 slash akin to his "Cutter Dash" move), ending in the Final Cutter. The move functioned very similarly to how it does in SSF2, with Kirby leaping into the air and coming down to send out a large blue wave of energy. Gallery Screenshots LandHitProj.png|The move's landing hit. CutterMeteor.png|Kirby hitting with the move's second hit. CutterLuffy.png|Kirby hitting Luffy with the move, on . Early designs Final Cutter (early) 2.png|Final Cutter's descent, on its first early design. Final Cutter 0.7 Finish.png|Final Cutter's second early design. Final Cutter's ND.png|Final Cutter's third early design, used in v0.9b. Final Cutter 9b Finish.png|The descent part of the third early design. screens1hot.png|The move's fifth design, used from Beta 1.0 to Beta 1.1. Final Cutter (early) 3.png|Final Cutter's first early design's landing hit. Final Cutter 9b.png|The projectile's second early design, used until v0.9b. Final Cutter Projectile.png|Third design of the projectile. Trivia *Sometimes, when Kirby uses Final Cutter on a certain part of a platform, he will bounce off of it and into a helpless state. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe